This invention relates to the production of i-butane and C6+ isoparaffin containing products. More particularly, this invention relates to the production of i-butane and C6+ isoparaffins by disproportionating i-pentane in the presence of an acidic catalyst, and a lower paraffin co-feed.
The disproportionation of i-pentane to i-butane and C6+ isoparaffins is well known in the art and has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,727. This process has gained importance due to governmental regulations requiring reduction of the amount of volatile C4 and C5 alkanes present in gasoline. Also, there is an incentive to convert isopentanes to higher isoparaffins, such as, isohexane which is a lower vapor pressure motor fuel component, and to isobutane which is a feedstock for alkylation with olefins to high octane alkylate and also for the production of MTBE.
Therefore, development of an improved process for disproportionating i-pentane would be a significant contribution to the art.
Furthermore, it has been unexpectedly discovered that the presence of a lower paraffin co-feed in an i-pentane disproportionation feed enhances the conversion of i-pentane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for disproportionating i-pentane.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved process for disproportionating i-pentane to i-butane and C6+ isoparaffins by adding a lower paraffin to the feed mixture for contact with a disproportionation catalyst.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a process for increasing the conversion of i-pentane in an i-pentane disproportionation process by adding a lower paraffin to the i-pentane feed.
In accordance with the present invention, a process for disproportionating isopentane has been discovered comprising contacting a hydrocarbon feed comprising at least one i-pentane and a lower paraffin with an acidic disproportionation catalyst in a reaction zone under disproportionation reaction conditions.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the detailed description and the appended claims.